I Fell in Love with a Hot Headed Turtle
by TashaRayBartonWest
Summary: Faith(Known as Shinkō by her former sansia/mother) was walking home one day with one of her sisters to be attacked by Krang. Which set things up read to find out what! (This might be a slight mix from the 2003 and 2012 series! All the characters look like the 2012 series but some things they say are from the 2003 series!)
1. Chapter 1

Name: Faith (Japanese: Shinkō)  
Age: 15  
Appearance: Long brown hair always seems to be braided down her back. Dark brown eyes, just a few freckles, no contacts/glasses, thin with a slight muscular built to her, About 4 inches shorter then Raph.  
Skills: Hand to hand, using multiple weapons, Trained in many forms of accient Japanese and Chinese martial arts  
Weapons of choice: Sais, throwing knives, throwing stars, (Next 2 are on only when she goes out at night to potrol)Bow and arrow, a bo staff

~Chapter 1~

I was walking home with one of my sisters from the movies. She knew about my skills in accent Japanese and Chinese martial arts. Also about my skills with the weapons I had on my at all times. That was only because she was also trained like me. "Did you hear about the 'ninjas' in New York?" Janet asked me.

"Ya. But I mean just because someone uses throwing stars doesn't make them a ninja." I stated. It's the truth. "Anyone could get their hands on them. Soon we'd be having morons running throwing lethal weapons calling themselves ninjas."

"Like you?" Janet smirked.

"No. I am trained and I know how to handle myself." I replied anger started rising to the surface. I had a massive anger controlment problem.

"You taught yourself." She replied annoyingly. Sometimes I hated me sister.

"What do you expect? Sensia died! I wasn't going to just give up!" I almost yelled. She shrugged.

"I decided to continue with my studies and follow in our mother's footsteps. She died protecting us and you just threw your studies away until I pushed you into continuing them with, Layla, Tanya and I!" This time I yelled. I pulled out my sais.

Before my sister had time to answer 2 black vans pulled into the alley we were walking through. I dove behind a trash can while Janet decided to run towards a fire escape. The men in the vans got out with strange looking guns. "The Krang have arrived at the location of the one's the Krang are looking for reported location from Krange." One said. I tried to see what they looked like but the lights from the vans headlights made it impossible to do so. I placed my sais into my belt and then I stood up just to where I could see above the garbage can then I pulled out 4 throwing knives and tossed them from where I hid. Then I ducked back down.

The light was soon estiguished and I heard the men talking all in a jumble. I looked to see Janet crouched down on the lowest level fire escape. Janet pulled out her numchucks. Without thinking I jumped out from behind the garbage can and ran at the men. "Hi! Ya!" I yelled and plunged my sais into the shoulders of the guy closest to me. I heard Janet's numchucks bounce off one of the guys and one of her goofy comments.

I continued fighting till I heard. "Get you hands off of me!" I looked over my shoulder to see 2 of the men holding Janet and about 5-6 others surrounding her. I finished off the 3 guys near me then threw one of my sai. It plunged into the back of one guys head. It started sparking then it crumbled to the ground. Suddenly I heard a blaster go off again. Then something tore though my side. I watched as they pulled my strugling sister away. "Faith!" She called.

I tried to get up but i was slowly losing consousness. "Jan!" 3 robots came and grabbed me bringing me towards the vans.

"It's Ninja time!" A new rougher voice called from above. I watched as 2 things landed in front of me and the robots that were dragging me. 2 others jumped in front of Janet and the robots. One of the creatures pulled out a pair of sais and took out two of the robots. The other one pulled out a bo staff and took the head off the guy. I saw the other two cretures fighting of the half a dozen or so bots.

I heard one of the creatures yell, "Raph! Get her back to the Lair." The one with the sais walked up to me and picked me up. Before I passed out I saw a glimce of him but it was only of his red mask.

(I dedicate this Chapter to daughter-of-eris!)


	2. Chapter 2

I groan as I try to gain my bearing on where I was. I remembered someone with a red mask and sais had picked me up and that I was injured but I didn't remember anything other than that. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around. All I saw was brick walls. Then I saw a green turtle wearing a red mask sitting next to where I lay twirling sais in his hands. He looked bored and worried. I shifted and I saw him get up and look at me. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded weakly.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly. As I tried to sit up but a searing pain rippled through my side and I took a deep breath to try and subdue it.

"Here lay back down." The turtle stated kindly. I listened. Something about him kept me calm. Normally if someone told me to do something I would break their nose. "You were hurt in a fight against the Krang so we brought you back to our lair."

'Krang? We? Our?' I thought questioning his words within my mind. I must of had a confused look on my face because the red masked turtle started to explain about the Krang and his brothers.

"The Krang are evil robots from a different works and they pretty much want to take over Earth." He said answering my questions about the Krang. Then he started explaining about his brothers. "When I say we I mean my brothers and I." Suddenly three other turtles walked in. "And there they are."

The one wearing the blue mask and had double katanas on his shell, spoke. "Oh. You're awake." He sounded relatively surprised. I managed a weak nod. The one with the orange mask and knumchucks ran up near me.

"Can we keep her?" I probably would've hit him if I wasn't hurt. I saw one of them that wore a purple roll his eyes. The red masked one slapped the one with knumchucks in the back of the head. "Ow!" He exclaimed.

"No Mikey we can't keep her but we do have to ask you one thing... Not many people know about our existence."

"I won't tell a soul. But I need to also ask you guys something. The..." I shot the red masked turtle a questioning look. "Krang?" He nodded.

"The Krang kidnapped my baby sister and I need to get her back. I was hoping since you know about the Krang I was hoping you could help me... I would need you guys' promotion to have my other 2 sisters help us." I stated ignoring the pain that shot through my body with every word.

"Of course we'll help." The red masked turtle said quickly before any of the others could answer. I saw the blue turtle throw a look over to the red one. Red just shrugged.

Blue just walked out muttering something about how, "Sensei wouldn't like this..." Then he walked out of earshot.

"Since Splinter Jr. Has to talk to Master Splinter, we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Raphael, my brothers call me Ralph," he pointed to the one in the orange mask.

"He's the ugly one or as we call him Michelangelo or Mikey."

"Hey!" Mikey protested.

Ralph smirked then he pointed to the one with the purple mask, "Our very own genus Donatello aka Donny." Donny waved slightly. "Oh and our Fearless Leader, Leonardo aka Leo was the one that just walked out to talk to our Sensei, Master Splinter."

"Hello." I replied. "I am Faith. Thank you, all of you for saving me last night and agreeing to help me find my sister."

"Your welcome!" Mikey said running away. Then we heard him call. "Who want's pizza?!"

Ralph and Donnie yelled, "Me." Then Ralph asked me if I wanted any.

"Um.. sure." I replied smiling. Just as Ralph was about to yell something to Mikey. Leonardo returned with a large rat… who I am guessing is. Their Sensei, Master Splinter.


End file.
